Underneath That Facade
by Sol Embers
Summary: K/DA is going through some tough problems, and the only way to fix it is to find two people to join. However, as soon as they find these two, it only causes them more problems than solutions. Ahri's the only one with her head straight on this and she's going to make it work, both for their musical career - Akali/Evelynn, Kai'Sa/Sivir - T, future M - YURI
1. Auditions

_Underneath That Facade  
Chapter 1: Auditions_

"I didn't sign up to make cheap music, Director!"

Words fill the room. Words that hurt like a wasp's stinger. Ahri knows it's true… Their group isn't great, given how much their fan base has grown, and they could end up disbanding if it doesn't continue to grow. She steps up to Evelynn, a member of her group, and their director.

"No one's buying our shit, and yet you still expect us to overwork ourselves?!" Evelynn continues to yell.

Ahri places a hand on her friend's shoulder, hoping to ease the tension. "Eve…" She calls out softly. However, it seems that Evelynn can't hear her over the sound of the man in front of them, and of her own screams.

"Look, Evelynn, there is only one way." The director tries to explain, but the demon diva refuses to listen. She continues to go on about the negativity of their sales, their decreasing popularity, and how they were going to get disbanded if their next solo didn't make it big.

A solution, he said…? What could it be?

"Evelynn, let's listen to him for a moment," The Kumiho rubs her friend's back to calm her down before she looks back at the man. "How can we fix this?" She asks. The other woman attempts to argue but stops as she feels her friend's touch. Instead, she huffs and shuts her mouth. If the leader wants to listen, she might as well too.

The director clears his throat and hands them a piece of paper. "Here… We only created this the other day. We plan on holding an audition for a whole week, for two people who qualify under our requirements." He explains. The paper handed out to them had a flashy design with the word AUDITIONS printed across the top. Under it says something about looking for a rapper and a dancer, but both had to be able to sing and could go through rigorous training and such.

Evelynn stares at the paper. "There's no set date." She points out.

"Yes, we were waiting for your approval before setting a date. The company recommended that we start it this weekend, and have it finished by the end of next week."

Ahri and Evelynn exchange looks. Although they both share their own concerns over the matter, Ahri has a little more hope than her friend.

"Okay. We'll do it."

* * *

Kai'Sa gazes back at her reflection in the mirror as she catches her breath. Sweat drips from her jawline, some running down her arms. She glances to the side to see her dance instructor leaning against the door, clapping her hands. Kai'Sa smiles a little before walking to her bag to grab herself a towel.

"Beautiful as always, Kai'Sa." She says.

"Thank you." The violet-haired woman says after she paused the audio from her phone, unplugging it from the speakers. She gets a notification from her favorite entertainment company. With a look of surprise, Kai'Sa immediately clicks on it and a video pops up. At the top corner, it says LIVE in red.

"Hello, this is Riot Entertainment, and we are coming in live with one of our new groups, K/DA."

"Hello! I'm Ahri!" A crystal-tailed woman waves, smiling. Next to her is a dark magenta-haired woman with gold eyes, whom Kai'Sa knows as Evelynn.

Kai'Sa has been following Riot Entertainment since she was in middle school. She had always been updated on the latest groups, latest songs, awards… until Riot became too popular to keep up with, especially now that Kai'Sa is 23. Work and dance became a huge priority for her that she could only focus on the more popular news.

"So as you can see, Riot and K/DA have decided to hold auditions." Says the host, clearing his throat. He sits up properly and looks at Evelynn, "is there anything specific that you're looking for?"

"Yes," Evelynn says nonchalantly, "We're looking for a dancer and a rapper. Of course, they should be able to sing and such…"

"Mhmm! We are currently handing out the requirements, dance steps, and bars for those who are interested online." Ahri continues, "All you need to do is email—"

Kai'Sa frantically presses the home button on her phone, almost causing it to slip out of her hands. She quickly types in the email address on her phone, sending the keywords to activate an automated mail. She breathes in and out before packing all her stuff into her duffel bag. She picks it up and leaves the studio, waving to her friends and her instructor before heading home.

* * *

A brown-purple-ish haired woman sighs as she helps clean up her shop. It's almost closing time and two of her customers were almost done. She sits down across from her friend, rubbing her eyes with the bottom part of her palm. "I'm tired, Siv…" She grumbles, "Do you have work tonight?"

"No, but it looks like you're too tired to binge watch anything tonight so I'll leave you be." Sivir hums, leaning back. "Also you totally roasted that dude earlier—"

"I roast all the dudes who come in here thinkin' they can rap, Siv…" the chef points out, yawning. "but no hard feelings. He was a cool dude."

"I guess…" she looks over to see the news, "oh hey, Akali, do you know K/DA?" She asks, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Kaydeay? Is that a make-up brand?" She asks, genuinely confused," I don't wear much make-up—"

"No, you idiot. Look at the tv."

Akali does so, curious. The news is talking about how a new group, K/DA is currently holding auditions and in need of a rapper. The chef stares at the two women, a blonde fox, and a diva.

"... Who?" Akali squints. She's not really into pop groups. She's just really interested in rappers… but damn, that golden-eyed woman. She has this vibe to her that Akali feels drawn to…

"K/DA. They're a new group, but they haven't been getting very good views since it's just two lead singers." Sivir explains, leaning back against her chair. "But they're looking for a rapper. Maybe you can sign up."

"What," Akali looks at her, still squinting, "I'm not understanding anything you're saying right now."

"Akali."

"I'm joking." The chef rolls her eyes, getting up. She walks to the customers smiling at them as them as she hands in their check, using the cashier at the front counter to punch in the numbers. She was given a credit card, and she swipes it for them.

The other woman keeps an eye on her while glancing at the TV once in a while. She sees Akali's phone on the table… she sneaks a glance at the owner before swiping it off the table. She swiftly types in the passcode—which is her birthday—and types in the email and word. She then puts the phone down, just in time as Akali makes her way back.

"Sorry, Big Boss wanted to ask me about my rapping." Akali sighs as she slides her phone into her pants. She has a windbreaker jacket over her chef uniform, indicating that it's time for them to head home.

"You and your rapping… you should really sign up for that K/DA. Could be good money." Sivir suggests, even though she already did it for her.

"Maybe… I'll see." The other woman says, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, not feeling the vibration of a notification from her phone.

* * *

Several days pass, and Evelynn is already getting frustrated. There are hundreds of people coming in and out, but she can practically count the best ones—which are mediocre at best—with one hand. She lets out a loud, annoyed sigh as she pulls up her phone. It's Friday, and there's just… nothing. No sparks. Nothing interesting.

Evelynn glances at her friend, who seems to be bored as well. Of course, who wouldn't be? She sighs once more, looking down at the small pile of papers left for the day. She gets an email from her director, which are just forms and resumes of tomorrow's applicants. She hears the door open, knowing their break's over… doesn't matter, she continues to look through the applicants in her email.

"It's nice to meet you…" Ahri's voice fills the room, but not the diva's ears, "... go ahead…"

Evelynn clicks on one of the applicants, seeing a short woman's profile, and a whole list about her. She feels like she's seen her before—

She looks up at the feeling of being nudged. She looks over at the person in front of her, noticing them lowering their hand down. "Hmm, good job, honey." She says with a sly smile, "we will contact you if you get the job."

The hopeful young participant's eyes light up, and she nods before quickly leaving. The fox woman shakes her head as she drinks her water. "Just a few more, Eve… let's just focus on them. Hopefully, by tonight, we'll have at least one person."

* * *

A complete lie. Evelynn is tired of hearing monotone singing and offbeat rapping. Tired of seeing dancers trip and stand cluelessly for five whole seconds just to remember the steps. She wants to wrap this all up and just go home—well, they are technically home in the K/DA house, but home as in bed.

"Eve… c'mon. Tomorrow will be better, I promise. Let's see the applicants for tomorrow, yeah?" She says, taking her laptop out. She pulls up all the files and drags them off screen, watching the digital screens of the resumes pop up. She glances over at one she already looked at. This short woman…

"Do you like this one?" Ahri asks, noticing her gaze. "Her name's Akali, and a chef at Kinkou Sushi, which is apparently family owned…"

"No, I'm not interested." Evelynn waves her off when in reality she has already read it. The family owns a restaurant, runs owns dojo… Does rapping on the side as well… What a busy woman. Might not even end up showing. "What about Sunday? Found anything?"

"A few, but one very interesting. Very loyal to Riot Entertainment, a tad bit shy, and apparently moved here recently from England." She hums, her tail swaying. "Fluent in other languages, but for the most part juggles dancing and part-time." She looks at her friend, "what do you think?"

"I'll think when I see it." The magenta-haired woman says before heading towards the stairs. She waves Ahri goodnight as she disappears to the second floor, dragging her feet to her own room. Exhausted, she slides out of her tight clothes and into a comfortable shirt and pj bottoms. Finally relaxed, she plops onto the bed and curls up, already falling asleep.

* * *

Akali sighs as she stares at her phone. She's here, apparently… but there's a long line… She was lost for almost two hours trying to find this place. Mostly because she's never really been in this part of town; only the more sophisticated and wealthy go here. Sure, Akali owns both a restaurant and a dojo, but they're still scraping by. Their restaurant is only starting slowly gain popularity due to her rap battles, but the woman wants to do more than just survive by scraping by. She wants her family to live a good life.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?" A familiar voice asks. The Asian woman glances over at her friend Sivir. She's just in it to accompany her until it's time for her to get in.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dunno, you're awfully quiet."

"What do you want me to do, suddenly break into a rap battle with someone?" Akali jokes, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I could be helping my parents with their dojo, you know."

"I know, but you'd still be scraping by. If you get in, you'll be a millionaire, 'Kali! You can give your parents a nice cozy home, and your restaurant could use some upgrading." Sivir says, patting her back. She looks off to the side, seeing a group of people in fancy dancing clothes. One of them catches her eye… a tall woman with purple hair, with two metal things floating behind her back. That said woman is staring at the building, with eyes full of hope.

Sivir can tell.

"Siv, c'mon you're making the people behind us angry," Akali calls out as she gestures her to follow. Sivir does, and when she glances back to the other side of the street, that tall woman is gone. She scratches the back of her head, deciding to forget about it.

Akali takes a few more steps forward, and sees a guard walk past them, blocking the path after two more participants. People start to complain and groan, but they eventually leave anyway. There's not much you could do, given how the guard is big and gnarly, he could snap anyone in half. Not long after, Akali makes it to the door and bids her goodbye. Sivir leaves the line and walks off to the side.

The dark purple haired woman walks up to a table as she gets in the building. She tells them her name and she gets a badge and a number. She puts it on her shirt and goes to be seated. She pulls out her phone to go through the bars again, but soon gets bored and starts to play whatever game she has in there.

"Everybody here is so… plain." A young woman behind Akali comments. The rapper glances back to see the said woman talking to two other people, who seem to be giggling.

 _Ugh, gross. People like them are the worst._ she thinks to herself.

The people behind her continue to talk about the people participating here, saying how some of them have horrible voices, can't rap, monotone, can't even dance, etc. Akali doesn't say anything, but she _is_ getting irritated.

"Ough, and this one behind me? Doesn't even look excited to be here." One of them says, referring to the rapper. They all look at her, "Say, you look like you have better things to do." One of them comments with a smirk.

"You're right," Akali retorts almost instantly, "I'd rather be doing _anything_ else than listening to you talk smack about everyone here."

"Wh—"

The talkative stranger stands up, her eyebrows furrowing as she processes her own anger. She was about to say something until she hears her name. She glares at the short Asian woman before walking towards the big doors.

Akali looks up. As the doors slowly close, she catches a glimpse of the magenta-haired woman staring at her phone, looking bored out of her mind. Akali stares until the woman leaves her sight and she sits up. She ties her hair up into a ponytail, feeling a little more hyped now… even though she's still a long ways before stepping through those doors.

* * *

Eve stares at the clock… It's almost 9:30, and they are finishing up in an hour. Unfortunately, that chef rapper hasn't shown up. Maybe they won't show up at all…

But something inside her stirs up when she sees the doors open.

"Hello!" Ahri greets with a smile, "Please state your name, and what you'll be doing for us today." She says as she pulls up the printed email application form. Ahri nods when the other woman says her name's Akali, and that she'll be rapping for them.

Eve just stares. She's… She doesn't understand the feeling in her chest. Soon, music fills her ears and she sits up, looking at her friend who also seems confused. This isn't the music they sent in the email attachment. When the golden-eyed woman looks back at the rapper, one of the sound technicians has given her a mic, and she spins it in her hand.

When Akali puts the mic to her lips and begins to rap, the words flow smoothly and without a hint of hesitation in the tone of her voice. Both passionate and confident. Once she finishes the first two bars, she starts to freestyle, pacing side to side, moving her free hand to express the roasts she spits from her lips.

Eve has never been so intrigued. The words lace together like a beautifully woven blanket, natural at the finest of works. She then catches the woman's eyes, and she could see her walk to her, but then seeing her smirk and step back, ending the rap abruptly and beginning to sing and dance.

Ahri places her elbows on the table, her cheek resting on her knuckles while the other hand rests on the other arm. She glances at Eve and giggles, seeing how entranced she is by the performance. When she turns her attention back to Akali, she can tell she's pretty decent in dancing and singing. She's rather quick, but still on time with the beat. She tilts her head. She lifts her pen and writes down a few notes, and lifts her other hand to stop the music.

Akali pants slightly as she walks back to the center, looking at them. She sees Eve looking down at her application paper, watching her scribble whatever notes they have. She then turns her attention to Ahri who smiles, "Thank you for that." She sits up properly and looks at her notes for a moment. "So… We won't go into details, but we do like your rap style. It's unique. Your dancing and singing is interesting as well, but if we pick you, we will work on that more." She says, "We will contact you by phone if something comes up. Thank you again, Akali."

Akali nods, bowing her head. She glances at Eve before stepping out, handing the mic to the sound technician. At the front entrance, she sees her friend waiting patiently for her while on her phone. She walks up to her, talking a little bit before they leave the building.

"At least they like your rapping. I'm sure you'll get in at this point if they really like it." Sivir says as she unwraps a snack bar and bites on it.

"I guess… Also, you didn't have to come back and get me, you know."

"Oh, I know. But I want to, since we _ARE_ friends. Now let's go home, you up for some snacks? We can watch a movie." Sivir grins as she leads her friend to the nearest parking lot. She hops on her motorcycle, handing Akali a helmet. She hops on behind her and they leave the area, heading home.

* * *

Eve sighs as she lies down on the couch, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That was exhausting…" She grumbles loudly. She hears the other K/DA member giggle and she looks at her, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing… Just didn't think you were so into rappers."

"Hmm…" The diva rolls her eyes, playing it cool, "They do have a way with the tongue… Maybe I'll play them a bit." She jokes.

The fox woman chuckles, "Well, I'll be heading to bed. You too, Eve. We have one more day before we decide who we want for our group." She hums, heading upstairs.

Eve sighs as she sits up. She grabs herself a cup of water in the kitchen, gulping it down before washing it and setting it back in the dishwasher. She walks upstairs, basically dragging her own feet. "Ugh." She grunts, opening the door to her own room. She walks to her bed, lying down. It's too dark to take in. The feeling of home… She knows it's home, but the darkness shrouds that feeling. She doesn't mind, as she herself is only an entity of shadows. But that's in the past. She's grown fond of her human body…

 _I wonder… Does she like my body too?_ She thinks to herself, her mind backtracking to the rapper who stole the stage-so to speak. She stops, realizing what she just thought and she shakes her head furiously. _Eve, you're the diva. You're supposed to have people fall in love with you. Not the other way around._

She sighs and turns to her side, holding onto her pillow and closing her eyes. Before she could fall asleep, all she could think of is her voice. Her words. Her body.

How she looked wild and free when she was in front of her, despite her initial vibe when she walked in. She was cool, calm, and collected. But as soon as she was given that mic, energy burned and forged into words like a blacksmith builds swords.

When Eve thinks of her, it makes her heart race…

Why?


	2. KDA

_**AC:**_

 _Hello! I realized I didnt write an intro in the first chapter._

 _First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all enjoyed it, and I hope you guys stay with me on this journey._

 _There are some differences in here from the lore of LoL. I wanted to put my own twist in it, while still keeping in mind the essentials of each character. Certainly, some will be OOC (like Evelynn, who is v much a confused gay) but I will try my best to keep her as she's portrayed in the game._

 _I will try to keep up with their personalities, as well as add more cameos of other characters to keep it fun. So please, enjoy ch 2 and the future chapters!_

* * *

 _Underneath That Facade  
Chapter 2: K/DA_

Kai'Sa is sweating.

Like… not _really_ , but she's been pacing around the waiting room. There are some bumps here and there, but it doesn't matter. Everybody here is nervous. It's Sunday, the last day to auditions, and her last chance of making it into K/DA. _God… Will I make it?_ , Kai'Sa asks herself. She can feel her heart racing, despite her attempts to calm herself by gripping onto her own shirt. She quickly grabs herself a small cup of water, gulping it down in one swig.

That's her fifth cup.

"Number 1493." The announcer calls out through the speakers.

Kai'Sa whimpers. Just two more people, and it would be her turn. She takes a seat on a random chair as she fidgets with her fingers. Then, a familiar figure from beside her falls into view, causing her to look up. She turns her head to the side-

"WOAH!"

Kai'Sa almost falls off her chair, seeing her doppelganger. She stares at her, shocked, until the other woman starts to laugh, turning into a bright light. Standing before her now is a short, blue-haired woman with big golden eyes, and a life-sized lizard tail with leaf scales coming off from it.

"Ha! Fell for it!" The woman laughs again. She grins and waves her hand, crouching on all fours before hopping away.

Kai'Sa stares, watching the woman hop her way into the audition room. She starts giggling to herself a little while later, before sitting upright once again. Luckily, the crowd around her laughs as well.

The purple-haired woman relaxes, feeling some weight off her shoulders.

The next 45 minutes fly by, and Kai'Sa hears the announcer call her number. She lets out a big sigh as she makes her way to the room. She stares at the two sitting down at the other end of the room.

"Hello there. Please state your name and what you'll be doing." The blonde says with a smile.

Ahri. A former solo pop star and model. She disappeared for a few years and came back to be a model for advertising, and promptly disappeared again right after. And Evelynn… Apparently friends with the blonde kumiho, and known as the diva. She did modeling in the past, but she was bored of that life.

If Kai'Sa's memory serves her right… It was Ahri who had asked the other woman to join her in K/DA, and Evelynn agreed to it. They released their debut together, and it had been a huge a success. However, they struggled with creating new music considering how they're only two singers without any versatile skills. Sure, they could've done more than just singing since a. Both of them can charm and captivate a huge amount of audience, and b. They both have skills that can make interesting music and videos.

"Kai'Sa…" Ahri repeats the name as she looks down at the paper in front of her. "And singing?" She smiles, looking back up at the auditionee. Evelynn stares, her cheek against the palm of her hand. She doesn't seem to be very excited to watch… not to mention the bags under her eyes makes Kai'Sa realize how tired she is.

Kai'Sa quickly nods and she smiles. "S-sorry, I was… I was thinking about how you two look even more amazing in person." She says before bowing her head, "I will start." What a silly response, Kai'sa thinks, anxiety welling up in her mind. _What kind of excuse was that? Oh well… Here goes…_ She takes in a deep breath and releases it, removing all of her stress weighing on her shoulders. She shifts into position once the music begins to play, awaiting the beat before she takes her first step.

Ahri smiles as she watches. The way she dances feels free, soothing. She writes down notes on her paper, glancing at Eve. The diva seems to like it, but at the same time, she looks lost. Ahri tilts her head before looking back at the purple-haired woman. She hears her sing, and she hums at the voice. She writes notes on it, making sure she doesn't forget any crucial information. When the music ends, Kai'Sa stands back in the middle, looking at the two.

"We do like your dancing and your singing. There are some parts where you could improve, but if we pick you we'll work on that." Ahri says with a smile. She sets her notes to the side and hums. "Thank you for coming, Kai'Sa." Evelynn nods as well.

Kai'Sa bows to them, "It's been a pleasure." She says as she leaves.

* * *

Evelynn stares at the holographic screens in front of her. It's been a long few days, and every time the two-as well as their director-meet up to talk about potential members, her eyes lead back to that rapper. After days of narrowing down their picks, they finally make it to the top four.

The diva taps on the profile that reads Akali, and it zooms out, showing her audition performance. The other two examine it, talking about what's good and what isn't. Ever twitches every time the director makes a negative comment.

Why does it bother her so much? Sure it makes sense, but at the same time how would he really know if they don't take a chance? Isn't that why we're doing this in the first place?

"Well, Eve certainly likes this rapper. If _SHE_ likes someone in all this, we might as well trust her on it." Ahri points out. The director sighs as crosses his arms, looking at the screen. "Alright. Let's choose her." He gives in. He then pulls up Kai'Sa, "Is this the 'freedom dancer' you speak of?" He asks as he plays the video.

"Hmm… yeah, this one's good. Her application does say she's done tons of choreography before, so it'll be good to have her on the team." He nods.

"..." Eve stares at the man. He immediately accepts her, but doubts the rapper? She doesn't understand.

"Well, do you have any objections?" Ahri asks Eve. The magenta-haired woman clears her throat to put up her usual facade.

"It's fine with me, darling." She says with a smile.

"Good. Eve, it would be great if you could give Akali a call."

"Hmm…" Evelynn hums, looking away. She doesn't understand why _SHE_ has to do it, but she'll do it anyway. Ahri steps out to call the dancer, while Evelynn follows behind her to call Akali.

* * *

Kai'Sa's sweat drips along from her jawline as she dances to the rhythm of the song. She stares at herself in the mirror, soon stopping when the music abruptly changes to her ringtone. She groans while hearing her dance mates laugh. The woman walks up to her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello!" A familiar, cheerful voice responds from the other side of the signal, "this is Ahri. We're calling to let you know that you're officially a K/DA member." She says.

Kai'Sa freezes. "... What?" Is she hearing that right? This isn't some sort of prank?

"Yes, sweetheart, you're part of K/DA now!" Ahri giggles, "and of course, you're invited to stay at the K/DA house. We do recommend that you accept since it would be wonderful to get to know you." She hums happily.

Kai'Sa finds herself unable to speak. "I—… uh— I'm—mm" she tries to say something regardless, but all she could hear is Ahri's giggles. "Please do come. If you need help at all, you can drop us a call! The move will be in three days."

"Oh—oh—my god— th—thank—." Kai'Sa stutters. This is ridiculous, Kai'Sa has spoken to her before during auditions and now she can't speak. Unbelievable.

"Haha, you're welcome, sweetie. This is my cell phone, so don't hesitate to call me if you need any help. Goodbye."

Kai'Sa couldn't even say goodbye before the kumiho hangs up. She drops her arm, letting it sway limply. "Guys."

"Who was that?" One of the dancers ask.

"A-a-... Ahri… I got into K/DA…"

For one second, there's silence in the room… the next, there's screams, jumping and excitement. "REALLY?!" They all run up to the tall woman and give her one big group hug. Kai'Sa starts to tear up, laughing in disbelief. She can't believe it. It's not a dream.

For the past several days, she had dreams of never getting a call, seeing different members on TV. Different people. It scared her to death that she was afraid she could never make it.

But wow, this is crazy.

"Well! We should celebrate! Let's get some pizza, it's on me tonight!" One of the members yells. Everybody starts to laugh and exclaim, saying they're all hungry anyway. Some of them leave to call for deliveries and buy other food. Kai'Sa only deserves a big party.

* * *

Sivir sighs as she stares at her phone. "You've got to be kidding me..." She asks as she kicks down the center stand. She puts both her feet on the ground and looks up at the fancy building in front of her. "What kind of rich person buys cheap pizza?" She mutters to herself. "Not to mention, five pizzas… what're they celebrating?"

Whatever, if the address is wrong she'll just tell the boss. She gets off her motorcycle, pulls out the five fresh hot pizzas from her delivery box, and walks towards the entrance. As she approaches, the sliding doors open and she stops, seeing a familiar face. It's the woman from Saturday… the one who was staring at the K/DA audition building.

Odd that she remembers, but at the same time, a beautiful woman like her is hard to forget.

"Hello… Uhm, is this the right place?"

"Hmm?" Kai'Sa glances and she gasps, "Oh! You're here quicker than I expected. Yes, is this all?" She asks with a smile. She takes the pizza, handing the money over in exchange.

"Hmm? I thought you already paid with a card."

"Oh…" Kai'Sa blinks, "no, my friend ordered, so I didn't know. But take it as a tip anyway. You deserve it, I know it was probably a long drive."

"Woah— ma'am, if you're paying as much as that, it's 75—"

"I know. Please, take it." Kai'Sa insists.

Sivir is shocked. Are rich people always like this?... she bows low respectfully as she takes the money. "Thank you so much." She says, "enjoy your pizzas." She says as she leaves.

Kai'Sa smiles and waves. When the delivery woman leaves she walks back to the studio. "... hmm… I never got to see her eyes properly." She says to herself.

* * *

Akali can't hear anything around her. Usually, she can only hear the noises of her knife cleanly but quickly cutting the food she is preparing, or the sizzling of the soup she makes. That's what her parents love about her. When she focuses on something, she uses both her skills and her senses to cook and prepare the best food…

But at the same time, it's a problem when she's needed for something else. For example, Evelynn is getting irritated. All she hears on the other end of the phone is a young woman, whose name is Irelia-if she remembers right-calling the rapper's name. Who is she? Her girlfriend? Why does it bother her?

Whatever... She's really close to just telling this Irelia the details to relay to Akali.

"Oh, god, Finally." Eve hears the woman groan.

Irelia gives her sister a scowl, "If you weren't so good, Mom would've thrown you out already." She says. But that doesn't bother the young rapper. She waves her off in disregard.

"Whatever, 'Lia. You love it when I cook for you." Akali teases, "Who is it?"

"Dunno, you tell me," Irelia responds along with a middle finger.

Akali takes the phone, walking off to the side. "Hello?"

Evelynn clears her throat. Of all times, it's now that she suddenly feels nervous. Relax... "Hello, Darling." Evelynn hums to greet her, "I've called to tell you that you made it into K/DA."

Akali stares at the wall for a second. "... K/DA?"

Evelynn twitches, getting even more irritated. But when the kumiho walks in, she puts on a smile to cover up her frustration. "Yes, sweetheart. You auditioned, and you got in," She explains, "In three days we would like you to move into the K/DA house. We will email you the address."

"Ha…? I have to move?" Akali asks.

"Oh my goodness, Evelynn," Akali hears as the sound of another female groaning. A few hushed retorts and a bit of shuffling happens before she speaks again. "Hello? This is Ahri. I'm sorry about Evelynn, but yes."

"Hey.. what did I even do wrong?" Evelynn mutters in the background.

Ahri continues. "We would like you to take moving into the K/DA house into consideration, as we will be spending a lot of time together as members."

"Hmm…" Akali sighs, scratching her head. "I guess… I'll talk to my family and my roommate about it, but send your address over and I'll figure it out."

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Ahri says with a smile before hanging up… She then turns to her friend and sighs. "Eve…"

Evelynn glances back, still clearly confused as to why the phone was snatched away from her. "I wasn't going to take a no for an answer, Ahri." The diva leans back against the couch she's sitting on.

Ahri groans and tosses her phone at the couch beside her friend. "Whatever. Just don't get all over her once she's here. I can tell you're obsessed with something about her," She says as she sits down on the couch adjacent to Eve. "Kai'Sa will be here too. Possibly earlier, but let's just hope we get our training and everything started as soon as possible," she says as she leans back, closing her eyes.

 _Thank goodness, the both of us have time to rest after that hectic week…_ Ahri thinks to herself. Day after day watching people over and over again… She turns to face Eve, but realises that she's vanished. "Hmm…" She hums tiredly before lying back down onto the couch. It seems like the both of them are going to enjoy their days off.

* * *

Three days pass, and Akali stares at the road. "You don't have to drive me there… I could've taken a taxi." She says as she turns her attention to her older sister. She leans back against the window, looking out as the buildings change to residential homes… Big ones.

Rich people.

"Why not? I like it when 'Lia drives." Sivir says as she leans in from the back passenger seat. She grins, looking at them. "Not to mention, it's pretty far anyway. The fee would've been a hefty amount."

"She's right. Now just let your unnie do this for you." She teases. She glances at the rearview mirror to look at her sister's luggage. "... Do you really need to bring that wok?"

"Yeah. I bought it with my money, and they probably won't have it at that house anyway."

"Their stove might be electric. That's not gonna be very useful."

"..." Akali thinks about it for a second. "... Fuck." She curses. She hears the two laugh.

Irelia soon parks in front of some house's gates, seeing the speaker on the side of her. She rolls down the window, peeking her head out to speak into it. "Hello? Akali is here." A few moments later, the gates open without warning. The silver-haired woman blinks as she drives towards the house. "Wow, it's really nice." She says.

"Hmm…" Akali looks up, staring at the very white mansion. "Lots of windows…" She mumbles, "And garages-"

"WOAH look at all those cars!" Sivir points out to the side as five luxurious cars come into view. "I heard those are the most expensive ones…" She says. She stares at them, her eyes twinkling.

"Ugh… So many… do they even use them all?" Akali mumbles. _What a waste of money…_ she thinks to herself. She sees two people step out of the mansion, and she sits up immediately. Why does she feel… different… when she sees the golden-eyed woman?

During the auditions, her energy shifted, her body language changed. She wanted to reach higher. To exceed only that woman's expectations…

The car comes to a stop, and all three of them get out, greeting the two pop stars and with awkward waves.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you." Ahri greets, friendly as ever, as she shakes her their hands. "Do you have a lot of things?"

"Oh… not really…" Akali says, scratching the back of her neck, "Just some clothes and cooking utensils…"

The kumiho and the diva look at each other in confusion. "Like… a spatula?" Ahri asks, looking at the new member. Ahri looks up at the blue sky to avoid eye contact. It feels weird to explain now.

"... Like, a wok… So I can cook." She tells them. She looks at the two, who smile and chuckle.

"As expected of a chef." Ahri grins.

Akali laughs a little as she heads to the back of the car, grabbing her belongings. She waves at Sivir and Irelia, who hop back into the car. "Don't forget about us when you get famous, 'Li." Irelia winks, chuckling.

"Shut up." Akali grumbles, waving back with her free hand. When the two leave, Akali follows the K/DA members into the house. She blinks when she sees another person walk down from the stairs. A tall, purple-haired woman, with fancy, yet very comfy clothes. "Hello." She waves her hand after letting go of her luggage.

"Akali, this is Kai'Sa, another new member of ours." Ahri smiles.

Akali glances at Kai'Sa, and bows her head respectfully, before glancing at Evelynn… She's really quiet. Does she not talk much?

"Oh, yes. Hello, Akali." the dancer smiles. "I've already taken a room, so you get the last one next to Evelynn's, if I remember correctly…"

Ahri motions the short woman to follow, walking towards the stairs. Akali looks around, peeking through the kitchen. It's bigger than her kitchen and dining room combined… Wow… She looks to the right to see an opened door. The inside looks like a small studio. For recording? Or dance? She'll have to check it out later. When she reaches the back door, she looks out to see a large backyard with a huge pool… and a big ass glass dome to cover the pool.

"...This place is huge…" Akali comments quietly, but enough for the other members to hear. Ahri laughs and Kai'Sa grins, agreeing with her. Evelynn stays behind everyone, not reacting to that comment.

They all walk up the stairs to take her to a room. It has the essentials; a bed with a blanket and pillows, drawers, a big walk-in closet, bathroom… "Why is there a bathroom in my bedroom?" Akali asks. She has never seen this before. Famous people really are something else…

No one answers the rapper, wondering to themselves why she asked… But Ahri clears her throat and smiles, "Well, we'll leave you to unpack. Once you're done, please head down to join us in the living room."

The short woman nods as she sets down her wok on the bed. Kai'Sa, feeling the need to, quickly walks up to her and asks if she could bring the wok to the kitchen instead. When Akali agreed, Kai'Sa and the group leaves the room.

Akali unzips her luggage, beginning to take out her clothes by the handful. She goes inside the closet to hang everything up. It doesn't take long, since Akali didn't pack much anyway. She goes to the drawers and neatly puts away her undergarments.

She lies down on the bed as soon as she finishes, letting out a loud sigh. She glances at the door, remembering the three girls… more specifically, the one with golden eyes. She sighs once more, turning her attention to the ceiling. She feels so drawn to her…

"A picture perfect face…" she mumbles to herself, resting her arm over her face. "... Perfect…"

"My, who is?" A voice calls out.

Akali sits up immediately, seeing the door wide open with Evelynn holding onto the door handle. The woman at her door gives her a sly smile, "I see you're done, darling… Come, we're waiting for you."

Akali's face blooms into a light pink color as she gets off her bed and rushes past her. Jeez, can't she knock first…?! She sees the two other members, with confused smiles on their faces. Akali just shakes her head. "Ok… where are we going?"

"Riot Entertainment." Ahri smiles.

* * *

 ** _AC:_**

 _Thank you for making it this far! If you have any questions, just send me a message! I do play league if you guys are down to play uwu I'm an ADC/Supp main w Leona M6, and Kai'Sa / MF M4 so don't hesitate to ask for my IGN if you want to play!_

 _Chapter 3 is gonna be a ruff chapter, but I hope it'll be done sooner than this. Have a good day!_


	3. Interests

_**AC: hellu uwu**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. Hectic winter and first month of 2019...  
I'll do my best and finish this ff, and work on my other ffs too. I'm sorry for being really slow ;v;**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Underneath That Facade**_ _  
Chapter 3: Interests_

Akali looks at the building as they slowly stop in front of the entrance. She glances at Ahri and Kai'Sa, who sit comfortably, asking the new member questions about her life prior to moving here in Seoul. Akali turns her attention to the golden-eyed woman, who seems to be looking through her phone… And when she looks up, their gazes linger on one another before Akali immediately looks away. Jeez… Why does she feel so weird?

When the limo comes to a complete stop, Akali looks out the window again. All she can see is paparazzi and news reporters, ready to bombard them all with questions. She tenses up when she feels a hand on her knee, and she looks over to see Ahri with a calm smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Akali, just follow behind me." She reassures her. She inhales, and scoots away to let Ahri go first. She hears shuffling to her side. Evelynn is right next to her. Kai'Sa steps out next. When Akali looks at Evelynn, the other woman just smiles as she places her hand on her back, nudging her to go first. Akali scratches the back of her neck as she trails after the purple haired woman.

Akali follows, looking straight ahead as everybody takes pictures of them. The four of them head in, receiving greetings from both the staff and from members of other groups. They stop momentarily here and there to make small chats. When Ahri opens the door, they are greeted by the KDA crew with cake and confetti popping everywhere.

"Congratulations!" They all exclaim, addressing the two new members of the group. Ahri laughs as she looks at them. "Let's have a party, huh?"

Ahri and Kai'Sa separate from one another, being pulled in opposite directions to talk. The short rapper and tall diva look at one another… The two decide to grab some snacks at the long row of food before they sit down at a couch nearby. Despite the loud music and chatter, the air between them is dead quiet. Akali glances at Evelynn…

She doesn't understand it… These feeling she has whenever she's around her. She feels motivated. Wanting to do better. Wanting to be… Akali clicks her tongue. She can't quite put it to words. She stares at her plate and continues to eat. "..." She stops when she hears the diva speak.

"Is it for the song?" She asks.

"... What?" The shorter woman looks at her, genuinely confused.

"What you said earlier. Were you so excited that you started thinking of lyrics?" Evelynn smirks as she takes a bite of her chips. Akali notices that the woman doesn't have actual food on her plate. Mostly just chips. A Diet? Or was she not hungry? She looks up, their eyes meeting. Oh, right. She asked a question.

"Uhm… Maybe." The former chef answers nonchalantly, looking away. Instead of pushing for an answer, Evelynn les out a small chuckle and heads off to talk to the others at the party.

Before long, a woman with long brown-black hair walks in. Many people steal glances at her, but as soon as said woman sees Akali, she waves at her as she walks towards her. "Hey, Akali." She smiles before giving her a big hug. "Irelia couldn't make it, so I came by myself." She chuckles.

The short woman nods, taking her to the buffet table. "No problem. I understand, she's probably busy with the stuff at home." she says as she watches her friend get something to eat. Once Sivir finishes getting her food, the two head elsewhere in the room to talk.

Kai'Sa is happily talking to a few fellow dancers at the party, but stops when she sees the mysterious woman talking to her rapper friend. She tilts her head, eyeing the woman for a long while. _She looks awfully familiar…_ She thinks to herself. She doesn't understand why she thinks that; she has never seen that woman in her entire life.

The dancer jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to her side to see her leader, Ahri. "I've been calling you, silly. What are you looking at?" she hears her friend ask. Kai'Sa shakes her head, laughing nervously. "Nothing, nothing! I was just spacing out." She lies, rubbing the back of her neck. She smiles at the blonde woman and they walk off, with the taller woman stealing glances at the mysterious woman.

Hours into the party, Ahri notices the city beginning to light up in the setting sun. They've been partying the whole day, the crew members never stopping with those party games they had planned for everyone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Eve _seems_ to be slightly drunk. Or at least, Akali thinks so… She notices Eve with her back against the wall and a glass of wine in her hand, staring around the room like a tiger searching for her next prey. But then again, what does she know? Akali might be a little tipsy as well.

When her friend, Sivir, stands up, she tells her she needs to head home. She thanks her before leaving, telling her new friends that she met at the party goodbye, all the while not noticing a pair of eyes belonging to a dancer watching her intently as she leaves.

That's when Akali could feel someone staring intensely in her direction. She looks behind to see Evelynn again… Does she want something? Maybe she should check on her. The rapper walks up to the diva, asking her, "Are you okay, Evelynn?"

The magenta-haired woman then smiles at her question. "Why, of course." She hums, "But I do need to discuss something with you. Why don't you come with me?" She pushes herself lightly off the wall before heading into a hallway. The two walk quietly as the sounds of their crew slowly disappears behind them.

Akali looks at Evelynn with genuine curiosity. "What did you want to talk about?"

The golden-eyed woman simply smiles at the other, and she places her hand on her cheek. "Tell me… How much dancing have you actually done?" She asks. She can see the confusion on Akali's face and it amuses her. "Experience, my darling."

"Oh." Akali blinks. She tilts her head and thinks for a moment. "Honestly, two or three years. I joined dancing as a hobby." She answers.

"My, my…" Eve purrs, "That's a lot of time. But, how about I teach you a few moves?" She grins, opening the door behind her and grabbing her by the shirt. She immediately pulls her in, leaving Akali no time to react. The door slams shut.

Ahri finishes drinking her water. She's been joining several party games, and while it's fun and all, she realizes she's the only one out of her group that's actually participating. Jeez, what happened to teamwork? The kumiho walks around the area… Akali and Evelynn are nowhere to be found, so Ahri's next objective is to find the dancer.

The blonde woman sees her friend staring out the window, looking to her left. She heads her way before tapping her on the shoulder. "Kai'Sa."

" _Eep!_ "

An odd sound escapes the dancer's lips, causing the other's ears to perk. Ahri pouts at her as she looks outside too. She sees what seems to be Akali's friend, waiting outside for a cab. She looks at Kai'sa.

"You haven't met her, have you?" She asks. The only answer the kumiho gets is a head shaking no. She laughs and pats her back. "Ask Akali. We met her for a brief moment earlier today, but we don't know much about her."

Kai'Sa's wings let out a puff of plasma, Kai'Sa's face obviously excited. What Ahri doesn't understand is how, or why those metal wings on her back did that. _Was that like… a fart? Or maybe a feeling she's holding back and accidentally let out?_ Ahri thinks to herself, but then makes a weird face, _Either way, it's pretty weird..._

Ahri sees her friend rushing away. "Hey, wait-" She groans when she disappears into the crowd. She sighs as she walks away. First she can't find Akali and Eve, now Kai'Sa's gone as well. What is she supposed to do now? _Wait._ She thinks to herself… _Why_ ARE _Eve and Akali gone? Where could they even be?_

The night ends on a good note… somehow. Ahri finally sees her friends, with Kai'Sa's face extremely pink, Akali essentially passed out tired, and Eve carrying the sleeping rapper with a smirk on her face. What the hell happened to them?

* * *

Akali wakes up with a nauseating headache. She grunts as she adds pressure onto her temples with her fingers. She sits up, letting out a frustrated groan. What happened last night? She looks at her own surroundings, realizing she's not in her home… She gets up, stepping out of her room before looking around. Right… this is her _new_ home. She heads downstairs. Why does her face hurt? Honestly, why does her back feel like she's been mauled by a tiger?

She makes her way into the kitchen, seeing the other three girls already downstairs. She goes up to the kumiho to see what she's cooking. Scrambled eggs… Being poorly made. Sure, it's scrambled eggs, but it could definitely be better. She grunts and looks at the taller girl. "I think you should sit down… or get the plates or something. Let me cook."

Ahri blinks and she pouts. "I'm not that bad…"

"Well, you're not great either."

The blonde laughs and she gently punches her head. "Just because you have a headache, doesn't mean you get to talk back, Akali." She says, not necessarily angry at her. She walks out of the kitchen after grabbing the plates, accidentally bumping into her friend. "Oh, sorry Eve." She smiles, resuming her duties.

Eve gives Ahri a smile before she heads over to their _chef_. She chuckles as she leans in from behind, her chin resting on the woman's head. "Did you enjoy last night?" She asks quietly.

Oh.

 _Shit._

Akali immediately pulls away and she looks up at the woman. She hears Ahri ask what else she needs, but Evelynn dismisses her by telling her everything's fine now. The two lock eyes for a moment… Akali vaguely remembers… God, she wasn't _that_ drunk, was she?

The only thing the two did was make out. A really hot one. Akali remembered those lips, for sure. How they felt against her own. The way her hands felt on her arms, her back.

 _...That's why my back hurts…_ The rapper thinks to herself. She quickly shakes her head at the thought and she looks at the taller woman, not realizing how pink her own cheeks are. Eve simply stares at the brown-haired woman before chuckling. She grabs whatever else for their breakfast and briefly leaves the room.

After the group finishes eating, they make their way to the studio to start off on their routine.

Kai'Sa's eyes sparkle as soon as the room lit up. "A dance studio!" She gasps. She starts to look around, excited. Ahri and Eve looks at the tall dancer and chuckles. "Let's start." Ahri claps her hands, "Warm-ups first." She says before beginning to do so herself.

Eve starts to warm up next to Kai'Sa, asking her questions about her passion and whatnot. She glances behind her to see Ahri stretching with Akali. The rapper and leader converse and stretch together. After a few minutes of stretching, Ahri and Eve begin to show the routine steps. It was simple enough, but at the same time it has lots of movement, if one isn't very active, this would be exhausting.

* * *

Akali catches a water bottle suddenly being thrown at her. She looks up to see the kumiho, who simply smiled at her friends. "We're done for the day." She says, "let's head to the recording studio."

Akali twists the cap open and takes big gulps. She gets up and stretches, following everyone to their next destination.

Akali wipes off the sweat running down her jawline with the towel around her neck. She walks in after the whole group, and sits down on one of the office chairs, next to the leader. She listens to the sample they were working on, and she nods her head to the beat. It's well done, really. "Have you started on the lyrics?" She asks.

"Only the chorus." Eve responds. She explains the theme they want, and the group starts to brainstorm on ideas.

An hour or so passes and Kai'Sa's stomach growls loudly. The girls laugh, looking at one another. "What should we get?" Eve asks.

"My friend works at a pizza place. I can c—"

"I'll call!" Kai'Sa perks up, already grabbing her phone. She looks at Ahri and leaves with her, leaving the rapper with the diva.

There's only the rhythm of the audio in the room. Then, Akali hears the cushion, then little taps on the floor. She looks up to see the magenta-haired woman sitting next to her.

Eve smiles, placing her hand on her cheek. "How are you?" She asks.

"Uhm… great." The other responds, clearing her throat. The diva giggles, scooting herself closer. She pulls her own hand away and she pokes at the notebook on the table. "I think you should write the lyrics…" she pauses, "the _'_ _I'm a picture perfect face'_ "

Akali blinks… and she looks away. _Why is she still on about that?_ she thinks to herself. She looks back to respond to her, only to feel something soft against her lips. She looks down, and her eyes widen at whatever's in front of her.

Evelynn.

The rapper doesn't understand it, but she returns the kiss, her hand creeping up to the back of her head. The two continue to kiss, Evelynn gradually moving forward until she sits on Akali's lap.

Soon they pull away, and they stare at each other. "Not so innocent after all." The diva whispers teasingly, giggling. Akali's face turns a light shade of pink. She wants to protest, but gets interrupted by the woman's lips once again.

 _Ah, fuck. How did it get to this?_ Akali asks herself. But despite her thoughts, she's giving in to her temptations too quickly.

Suddenly the door clicks open, and Ahri and Kai'Sa comes in with two boxes of pizza, and more bottles of water. The two stop to see Evelynn and Akali on their own office chairs, the taller woman simply giggling at the newbie's dumbstruck expression. She gets up and goes to the other two, happily grabbing herself a slice.

The leader and dancer look at one another in confusion, before they shrug it off and grab their own slices. "Are you getting one, Akali?" Kai'Sa asks with a smile.

Akali looks over, her foggy mind clearing up. She quickly sits up and nods. "Oh—Uhm, Yeah!" She hastily heads over and takes a slice. She steals a glance at Evelynn, who gives her a wink and a giggle…

God, what has she gotten herself into...


End file.
